dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Brian Kurtz
Lists of appearance categories It makes sense to me to have, say, a custom section list that includes images, galleries, and quote categories... but aren't lists of appearances a little redundant? That's why we have the categories. I feel like this is sort of a holdover from back before we had them automated and we had to do appearances manually. Wouldn't it be easier just to delete them? All of the information is at the bottom of the page already. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 16:42, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's pretty redundant now and is definitely a holdover. In fact, now that I've been trying to correct so many of these links, I'm thinking it'll just be easier to do away with some of the "Related Articles" sections on comic pages altogether. --Brian Kurtz 16:44, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::And yes, it actually took me editing 34 issues of Sea Devils and your notice before it finally dawned on me. lol --Brian Kurtz 17:06, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Haha, nice one. I've been kind of avoiding the Sea Devils for awhile now. I just sent you a private message on the forums, fyi. Also, have you checked out Arkhampedia lately? They're young, and they're growing, but it's a party over there. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 01:14, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::Not sure if you received my response on the forums. PM service seems to be acting wonky. To answer your question though... the Zod abides. ::Oh... and Arkhampedia is awesome. --Brian Kurtz 01:51, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::Got it, twice, all taken care of. I'm going to send that email. Thanks. ::::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:06, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Long live the Legion Hey Brian, I was just wondering...no its more like praying....The new Adventure comics will feature the Legion right? I was wondering if there was any clues as to who will be on the team? Will it be a mixture of characters from all of the reboots or will it soley be about one of the reboot teams? PS Get City of Heroes!Nivek66 13:19, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, Nivek! I know that the new Adventure series is definitely going to spotlight the Legion. I don't know for certain, but I suspect that it's going to feature the most recently rebooted team. If it has old-school Legion characters in it, I might give it a try. --Brian Kurtz 13:37, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::Geoff Johns is deliberately being hush hush about it. The only concrete information given is that it will be featuring Superboy. The cool one. ::::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 14:31, 22 May 2009 (UTC) so how did you like it I see You like to correct people I decided to give you a taste of your own medicine ? You do not take your responsibility ? ow I think You need a little punishment ! For Deleting my articles haha XD:) Enjoy yourself and have nice day ::My edits/deletions were perfectly reasonable and explanations for both were provided on the summary fields for the pages in question. Your "AS" page required a page move in order to conform to the site's naming convention guidelines. Your other two pages were deleted because they were not DC Comics related articles. You said so yourself on the very pages. However, instead of expressing your opinions like an adult, you chose instead to deface my user page. Not the smartest move. I've banned you for one month, which, to be honest, is a lot more lenient than what other admins would probably do. If at that time, you wish to continue contributing to the DCDP, you are more than welcome to do so. Vandalism however, will not be tolerated. See ya in 30. --Brian Kurtz 14:41, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Guardians of The Universe and Scar Question Hey Brian its Rod I was wondering if you can help me out on a big question I had its about the Rogue Guardian Scar and the Guardians of the Universe. Do you know if the Guardians of the Universe as a group or team have one spesific leader in there history or at least right now and if so in which comic book issue or issues does it say that this Guardian is the leader of the group or this Guardian was once the leader of the group? The reason being because I've been looking around and people seem to get the idea that Scar is the leader of the group. Even some new user added this to the Guardian of the Universe page on the site here and my Green Lantern wiki site as well. My knowledge of Scar besides working as a double agent for the Black Lantern Corps and eventually very soon becoming the Black Lantern Corps New Guardian. Her current dealings with the Guardians of the Universe group is that she has alot of influence and input into many of the groups decisions on how to lead the Green Lantern Corps and other decisions in the Universe. An my knowledge of the Guardians of the Universe is that there is one single leader they all make a big decision or many decisions as group. Oh well talk to you later Brian and hope you can help me out. From Rod12 :For the most part, no Rod, there has never been a leader of the Guardians. They've always worked as a unified body. Now when the Guardians were killed and later reborn, Ganthet became a sort of de facto leader and father figure to them because they were still children at that point. Once they grew up though they became a leaderless organization again. Hope that helps! --Brian Kurtz 14:26, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::Hey Brian thanks for the information thats the news I was hoping to here relating to the question and that information makes the most sense. Oh and right now on the Guardians of the Universe page here on the site someone put Scar (New Earth) as its current leader and current member and Ganthet (New Earth) as its former leader do you want me to fix those changes that that person made so the page and the information on the template is fixed and looks right. Oh well talk to you later and I noticed that you guys made SFH an administrator on your staff great choice he is the right guy for the job and he has done some excellent editing work with Green Lantern and The Flash I noticed. From Rod12 Roygbiv666/Main Page Hey, don't know if you've been interested or keeping up with some changes on the Marvel Database, but I made a little test page, with the assumption we should likely mirror what they're doing to improve our Google rank and such like. What do you think? Roygbiv666 21:39, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::Sweet! I like it. I was wondering when we were gonna catch up to MDP.--Brian Kurtz 11:58, 25 May 2009 (UTC) You might want to check out the ongoing forums discussion - improve our Google rank as well as the stats generated for our site here. Kinda sad, right? As always, I say let the Marvelites be the guineas pigs (since they seem to have more admins too) and we can modify as required. The main thing is likely going to be figuring out how to rename character pages with the minimum amount of fuss and maximum amount of 'bots. :Roygbiv666 21:51, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, every time I look at our existing Main Page, I want to move it to "Next Page" and move my Roygbiv666/Main Page to become the New Main Page. Do you see any problem with this? i.e. would you mind if I just went ahead and did so? ::Roygbiv666 17:28, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :::Hey, if this helps to increase our google rating without having to move a bunch of pages, by all means -- have at it! I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, REALLY, don't want to have to move a bunch of pages. --Brian Kurtz 17:33, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::Well, it wouldn't actually help yet, we will likely have to move some pages around to do so. I just like the new design better. I'll figure out what needs to change, and maybe PeterParker will whip up a bot to do it automatically (i.e. the best way to do things). There are some javascript tricks that will require some additional techno-geek help. In short, nothin' for you to worry your pretty little head about.;-) ::Roygbiv666 18:38, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Some old naming issues Why do we have "Teen Titans (New Earth)" and "Outsiders (New Earth)" instead of Teen Titans and Outsiders? It all happened awhile ago when Nathan was going through and eliminating all of our articles that ended in (disambiguation). And I had thrown together some loose experimental disambig pages back when I was new to the site that weren't very good, and mostly covered comics. Which don't need main-page billing if it's going to shunt the actual article itself. Anyway, that was awhile ago... and have you noticed that those (New Earth) things are much more of a gigantic pain in the ass then they're worth. I'm also getting sick of having to update and pipe links all over the site because the whole thing was done kind of... quickly. I'm in favor of reestablishing the original disambigs from before the names were changed. If I were to try to get those articles moved back to where they should be, would you support that? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:37, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::Truthfully, I've never really been a fan of giving team names the (New Earth) nomenclature. The only team that I think really requires it is Justice League, since there are such vast differences between the Pre and Post Crisis versions. Other than that though, I dislike having to slap team names with this. Huge pain in the backside. In fact, I wasn't even aware of the Teen Titans move until maybe a month ago, so yeah I definitely support what you're saying! So long as someone (ie, not me) can whip up a bot to make all the link corrections. --Brian Kurtz 12:00, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Batman Murdered!! Oh no! 02:11, 3 June 2009 (UTC) They killed Batman! You bastards! I guess Darkseid's accomplishments don't seem so impressive now. Haw! --Brian Kurtz 11:20, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Darkmark's writing Darkmark posts scans on Komics Live. I talked to him there about posting his comic indexing synopsis on DC database and he did not indicate to me he would have a problem with it. Darkseid01 16:39, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, so long as he's cool with it, it's alright by me. We just don't want to get caught up in all that plagiarism controversey stuff, you understand. Though... I might expand on some of the issues that I have a particular liking towards. Fair warning. :) --Brian Kurtz 16:43, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Green Lantern: Agent Orange Question Hey Brian its Rod I was just wondering if you can give and update on some Green Lantern: Agent Orange questions I have. The first question is I was wondering when we are going to add the Synopsis for "Tales of the Orange Lanterns: Weed Killer" and Appearing in "Tales of the Orange Lanterns: Weed Killer" that appears at the end of Green Lantern Vol 4 40. The second question is I was wondering when we are going to add the Synopsis for "Agent Orange, Part Three" Green Lantern Vol 4 41. I wound do it myself but I haven't read the issues and also I was actual aiming to to buy the story arc and read it then when it comes out in trade paper back the book form. An its hard to find real good synopsis on the internet that could help me out but I was hoping you could give me an update Green Lantern: Agent Orange questions and are we going to update Larfleeze page as well. Oh well thats about it oh and great work on the pages for Lightning Lad and his Family. Oh and I noticed on your huge to do list that you had a section for creators like writers and artist page would you like me to help you out with that section I'm good with those type of pages I can't promise you a great life history on the creator but I can find the basic information and a great image for those pages. I do alot of those type pages on my Green Lantern, The Flash, Green Arrow and The Martian Manhunter sites that I run. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 :Hey, Rod. I have those GL issues, but I've only skimmed them, so my memories of the events are foggy. I'll try to put something together to flesh those pages out. Mostly I've been concentrating on the Emerald Eclipse story-arc in GLC. --Brian Kurtz 15:48, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Stuff Noticed you're still using manual links from Wikipedia. Instead, if you use it'll do it for you automatically (as in . I made that one because I found myself frequently needing to reference concepts that were simply not in our scope. Saves me oodles of time. Also, they've definitely used references to that image more times than in Countdown #15. It's not well-developed at all, but awhile back I tried to set precedent for cover references with an Iconic Images section. Actually, looking at it now, that thing I set up sucks. But I did stuff like with this cover. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 16:30, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::Blast. Keep forgetting about that WP template. And yeah, I know there's probably a whole bunch of pastiches floating around. Perhaps we should categorize all such images (including the homages) under Category:Iconic Images so that we can keep track of them easier. ::BTW, I just added two more to the category. --Brian Kurtz 16:36, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Earth-X Characters Hey. Check out this excerpt from where Uncle Sam appears and tells the A*S all about Earth-X and how he recruited a bunch of plebes from Earth-Two to kick some Nazi ass. yeah, we have a lot of those guys (mainly Quality Comics characters) listed as natives of Earth-X, but they're really from Earth-Two (like Phantom Woman, et. al.). Near as I can figgur, there were no native heroes on Earth-X. Think we should change any of this? 18:15, 12 June 2009 (UTC) P.S. Hourman kicks ass. Ass. Ass ass ass. :Hrrrm. I seem to recall reading this issue x amount of years ago (pun intended). Tis a bit tricky I'll admit. If we move any pages, we should probably just restrict it to the Freedom Fighters characters specified in that story. I do know that Earth-X had their own versions of Plastic Man and the Blackhawk Squadron, all of whom were killed during World War II. It was revealed in one of the issues of A*SS, can't remember which one though. I'll try to find the issue. If we do decide on a massive Earth-X overhaul though, we'll definitely want a bot on that one since there are currently a whopping 91 articles in the characters category! Where the hell did they all come from anyway? --Brian Kurtz 18:27, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::I agree. I don't think any of this is critical (even in the context of we update an online encyclopedia about comics) as they are "known" as Earth-X characters, native or otherwise. I have scans of those A*S issues, and I think it's #32 or so. At any rate, it's not bigge, just not technically correct. :: 18:44, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::Are you changing these Earth-X people to Earth-Two? I see activity on them. I may have made a boo-boo by copying the Red Bee (Earth-X) material over to the Red Bee (New Earth) - he's such a major character that I wouldn't want people confused - see any problems? ::: 21:25, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::I meant to bring this up to you, but yeah... I s'pose so. Ever since you brought this up, it's been sticking in my craw. Sure, the lazy side of me would rather just leave things as they are, but the OCD side of me has been itching to make fixes. As per the Red Bee... I say we leave it as a personal judgment call. Although I assume you were joking by saying that the Red Bee was a major character, right? Right? I mean... he's the friggin' Red Bee! :) --Brian Kurtz 02:29, 17 July 2009 (UTC) That's THE RED BEE to you. Yeah, but I did copy X to New Earth. Most of them could be New Earth as well, with a note about starting on Earth-Two ... why don't you have Billy help out with a 'bot? : 16:37, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Commander Steel Why, back in my day, we wouldn't dare dream of such a thing. Oh, the times we live in. Kids today ... school ... snow .. uphill bothways ...etc. 20:17, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ha! That's awesome! So getting one of those. And to be honest, I'm still reeling from the shock that they actually made Black Bolt and Triton action figures back in the 90's. --Brian Kurtz 12:16, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Justice Vol 1 1 Hey, do you think there's an actual need for these characters to be ID'd as "Name (Justice)" instead of just "Name (Earth-One)"? : 01:43, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I can't say that I've read Justice yet, but isn't it just an Elseworld? It's not supposed to be Earth-One is it? --Brian Kurtz 01:46, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::Mmm ... well, technically it's an Elseworlds, but they're basically exactly the same as Earth-One. Thought you might know. ::: 02:28, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :I would support just going ahead and considering them what they're supposed to be. I mean, yeah, it's an "Elseworlds" but do we really have any reason not to just group this information? We can stick in an explanation in the notes for the characters. And I think it would be annoying to have to make entirely new pages for all of the characters in the miniseries that don't include their relation to the characters they're analogous to. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:02, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Kevin Simbieda is still ripping us off!!!! Hey, Kev! I know you're going to find this hard to believe, but yes, THESE guys actually did in fact appear on an episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold! Damn that Kevin Simbieda and his hidden microphones!!!! --Brian Kurtz 22:46, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Kent Family Question Hey Brian I was just going by the Kent Family pages and I noticed we have no history and very little information on Martha Kent except for the template and the basic information why is that I would work on putting the page together but can't seem to find a good history anywhere to help me out and I'm not that update on Martha Kent (New Earth). Oh well talk to you later and on a good note starting Wednesday the Blackest Night Begins I'm excited its going to be a great Green Lantern Story Arc Geoff Johns is my favorite Comic Book Writer. From Rod12 Billy Arrowsmith Returns Hey, Brian. It's been awhile, and I took a lengthy and unexplained hiatus. But I'm back now, and I'm jumping right into things. I was wandering around Wikia for awhile. Among other things, I'm now trying to start up an IRC channel for us, and I would appreciate it if you would take a look at DC Database:IRC. It's basically a really simple and really accessible chatroom for us that requires next to no effort. And a lot of the other major wikis use it. Why shouldn't we? I'm posting this over to Roy as well. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:02, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::Wow, this is weird. You, ProfZoom and CleverGuy are all back from the dead!!! Are you sure you guys aren't Black Lanterns? I'll definitely check out that IRC thang. While I'm at it, I should probably check in on the forums as well. Haven't been on there in ages. --Brian Kurtz 12:21, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Reign of the Supermen Do you know of any place we would have the listing for the issues in the Death/Reign/Return of the Superman/men in chronological order? I've been meaning to put together an updated template for the navigation, but I can't find the issues anywhere. And I know you did some work on them. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 22:25, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :It'll take some time, but I'll try putting something together. Fortunately those issues use those triangle number thingies, so hopefully it won't be too labor intensive. --Brian Kurtz 23:19, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Blackest Night I'm in the process of switching to trades from monthlies, so I'm purposely not reading this (or stuff on this site about it) - is it any good? 20:10, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :It's freaking AWESOME. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 20:19, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::Providing that you don't have an attachment to certain characters (grumble grumble grumble), yeah, it's good. :p --Brian Kurtz 21:00, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::Aw, feeling upset about some of the deaths Brian? Don't worry, I'm sure they'll come back eventually. And in the meantime, I'm still enjoying seeing how cool everybody is as a zombie. ::::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:27, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, I don't doubt they'll fix everything by the end of the series. Still, it is a bit jarring to see some of your favs get axed. That being said, I've been looking forward to Blackest Night for quite some time, and outside of the afore-mentioned character deaths (grumble grumble whine whine cry cry shakes fist in anger), it's been rockin'. --Brian Kurtz 12:27, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Vamps/Covers Hi, Brian! I was just talking to one of our Ops guys... It looks like something that you're doing on Vamps/Covers is causing some problems. It's something to do with LinkCache... We're still looking into it. It's definitely slowing things down on this wiki, because the LinkCache won't clear, and it might be affecting other wikis, too. Did you guys change something on one of the templates you're using on that page? -- Danny (talk) 21:04, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :That would probably be the new template, I assume. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:27, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, it might be... Have you guys seen pages with that template running extra-slow? -- Danny (talk) 23:30, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Yup, that's it. That template slows things down a lot. For every instance of it on the page, it makes a call to another page to grab the date information. If it doesn't get the information, then it makes another call to check. So for a page like Vamps/Covers, with nine examples of "date not filled in", it slows everything down to a crawl. ::::Typically, the page render time on a Wikia wiki is less than a second. The complicated templates on DC and Marvel slow things down quite a bit -- the average on DC seems to be around 2-3 seconds. For a page with Cid on it, it goes way up -- Stan Woch/Gallery is more than 12 seconds. ::::Unfortunately, this doesn't just slow down DC... at a certain point, it starts to impact all of Wikia, which is how we noticed it. I'm going to talk to Nathan about this one... I'd suggest taking Cid off these pages. -- Danny (talk) 23:50, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::Woah. I broke all of Wikia? Really. Wow. In a sick way, I feel almost honored to have such power at my fingertips. I'm like the Anti-Monitor of all Wiki. I'm like a deposed tyrant or some malefic god. I am the awesome. ::All kidding aside, If it's the cid template that's causing the trouble, I'll stop using it at once. It would be a shame to lose it since I think it really spruces up gallery pages, but better a less-sprucey wiki than no wiki at all I suppose. Maybe there's a way it could be tweaked so as to maintain the look without slowing things down? --Brian Kurtz 12:27, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::All fixed up! It's funny because I had just developed a better system for accomplishing this goal over on the marvel side a week or so ago. Both Vamps and the other test page save in ~5 seconds now, which is pretty fast. If you guys continue to have problems, scream at me! :) :::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 14:45, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Awesome. I love this template. It's fantastic. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 14:59, 4 August 2009 (UTC)